Homecoming
by dizzyemotions
Summary: It's time for her to come home.
1. Ides Of March

Title: Homecoming

Author: Jodine

Email: R (just to be safe)

Category: Alternate Universe

Content: (Pairing) Angel/Cordelia, Gunn/Fred

Summary: They gave her up to protect her, On her 18th birthday they decide it's time she knows the truth.

Spoilers: Up to season 3. Goes astray from there. Oh and no Conner.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss

Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.

Distribution: please ask.

Notes: This is my first story, feedback is NEEDED. I plan to make this in several parts/sequels, almost like its own show.

Feedback: Please!

Part 1

The Ides of March

March had come all too soon for Angel. He had hoped that he could keep this day from ever happening. This would be the day he has dreaded and brooded (according to Cordelia at least) for the past two years. Across the lobby Angel noted his seers obvious excitement as she prepared to leave. Cordelia knew the repercussions of what they were about to do, but he knew she was too excited to care. Cordelia had waited two extremely long years and NOTHING was going to stand in her way.

"Angel!" Cordelia called. Angel put down his newspaper that he had not been reading but rather using as a way to brood without being caught. He noticed her red chiffon blouse. It was very tastefully cut and went perfect with her blue jeans, but that was his Cordelia, she was perfect.

"Huh?" Cordelia rolled her eyes at he weak statement. Like she didn't know what he was doing with that newspaper. Reading it? i PFFT yeah right i/ . She studied him a moment, black shirt and pants. That man was just too gorgeous for his own good and apparently for color as well she mused.

"Were you brooding again? This is the day we have waited for, for two years! TWO YEARS, ANGEL!"

"Yes, believe me I realize that Cordy, but we need to think," Angel was cut off by Cordelia making air quotes. He knew instantly his argument would fail. Cordelia always seemed to win with him and whenever she didn't there was hell to be paid.

"…Of the repercussions this could have on her, yes I realize this, Angel." Cordelia explained, "But I just feel this is right. We did as the PTB asked us to. We did everything. Now it's time to get her back."

"Cordelia..." Angel started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Angel, we have to do this, we have to at least try. She's… she's…I can't even say it Angel. I want to know her, I deserve this, and YOU deserve this. The worse that could happen is she could refuse to come back with us" Angel's face fell. Cordelia knew she had hit the root of his worry and continued on, " We are going to go spend a day or two there and try to get her to come back with us. At least we will know more than we know now."

Cordelia moved closer to Angel and kissed him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Angel pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I want her to want us, to want this. But look around Cordelia, what do we have to give her? Demons? Vampires? Death?" Cordelia put her hand up to silence him.

"We have a family, we have a love that was so strong we gave her up to save her. We have given her so much already." Cordelia fought to keep her tears back. She blinked a couple times and continued to stare into Angels chocolate eyes.

"I'm Back!" There moment was quickly lost when Wesley entered the lobby through the front doors. His hair was shaggy and he was skinnier. He showed the signs of late nights and not enough food. He had been preparing for this spell for months.

"Did you get everything?" Angel said looking up at is friend.

"Yes, quite lucky actually. Marshung was the only place in China Town left. These are the correct texts." Wesley said sitting the bags down on the counter.

"I thought we had the text?" Cordelia said while walking over to peer into the bags.

"Well it appears from what I have read we can't use the same spell we used to place her in that dimension. As time changes the dimension's placements change. We needed a new spell to find the dimension again." Wesley said as he unloaded the various goods he had purchased.

"Oh, well that sucks!" was the only thing Cordelia could get out at the moment it was so surreal. Today was the day. No more wondering, in a less than three hours they would be there.

"Well I'm going to go finish getting ready" she said making her way up the stairs to what was now her and Angel's bedroom. Angel watched her go wondering if she was ok.

"Angel, you should finish getting ready as well. I will continue to set up everything we need here. I'll have everything ready to go soon." Wesley said as he began to draw on the Lobby floor.

Angel walked up the stairs in silence, this was it.


	2. Dimension Hopping

When Angel and Cordelia started down the stairs they noticed that Wesley had everything prepared. The Hyperion floor had been completely drawn all over (much like the first time two years ago) and all the various herbs were spread around. There was a large circle with various numbers and patterns most of which Cordelia did not recognize.

"Ah…Angel, Cordelia, everything is ready. Gunn and Fred phoned, the Helton case is taking longer than they expected. They wish you a safe journey." Wesley said looking up from his book.

"The Helton case?" Cordelia asked while looking around the room. Her face scrunched when she saw the goat intestines, _why do spells have to have that stuff, gross much?_

"I believe that was the case of the woman being stalked out in Anaheim. We have yet to determine if it is supernatural or not. We thought it best to go ahead and investigate" Wesley explained looking over the spell one more time.

"So how exactly are we going to find this dimension again, Wes?" Cordelia asked as she sat down on the round chair.

"The dimension we placed her in is the mirror to this one." Wesley explained. He turned around and placed the book on the front counter. "The only exception being there are no vampires, demons, or supernatural activity. The only problem we face is making sure we get the right mirror dimension. There are hundreds of mirrors to this dimension, each having different elements." Wesley saw Angel flinch a little at this. After Pylea he hasn't wanted to do much dimension hopping. Angel looked over to check on his beautiful seer and noticed she still looked excited.

"What happens if we get there during the day?" Angel asked.

"I hadn't thought of that?" Wesley said.

"Uh, Wes? Hello Vampire?" Angel said clearly annoyed.

"Oh, dreadfully sorry" He said. Cordelia noticed this was reminiscent of Giles.

"I believe because of the dimensions elements and lack of vampires and demons that the supernatural elements will not come into play. It will be much like you are human. You will have no super strength and the sun should not be a problem either."

"We'll be ok, right Wes?" Cordelia said clearly nervous now.

"I hope so" Wesley muttered clearly trying to joke with Cordelia.

"What was that?" she squeaked out. _Oh boy_ that hadn't come over quite how Wesley had hoped it would.

"Cordelia I was merely joking. You will be fine. I have double-checked everything. " Pausing for a moment he gave Cordelia time to relax a bit. "Now if you and Angel would please step into the center of the large circle and take hands." Wesley turned around and picked up the rather large and musty old book.

"This will drop us off right outside of her current residence, right?" Angel asked positioning himself to the right of his seer.

"Yes, this will place you right outside the Johnson's house. Now remember they will be expecting you per your agreement with them. Try to keep in mind it's been 18 years for them. For every year here…"

"It was nine for them. Blah blah, Yeah Wes we know. Let's go" Cordelia said impatiently looking around securing her clothes one last time.

"Uh, Wes" Angel said looking up. "How will we get back?" Cordelia looked up at her Champion's statement, eyes full of worry. Wesley saw her and quickly went to comfort them.

"Don't worry. This spell will leave a magical trail from quite some time. All you will have to do is say this incantation," he handed Angel a piece of paper. "And you will be able to get back with just the spell. You will need nothing like this." he said pointing around them. "Now that we are ready, lets begin" Wesley stepped back and began reading.

"Durig Notem Lecantri seanti…" A light surrounded Angel and Cordelia and they could no longer hear Wesley. The magnificent light kept getting brighter and brighter until Cordelia thought her eyes would surely melt out of her head. Then their world went black. Angel was the first to hit the ground with a loud thump. Cordelia landed shortly afterwards on top of him. They both looked around. They were in a typical suburban neighborhood and it appeared to be nighttime. They looked up from the pavement they had landed on and Angel saw the mailbox.

"1745 Crest Lane" Angel read. Cordelia picked herself up and look at the house in front of them. It was grey with black trim. It was a two-story house and it looked completely normal. She turned back towards Angel who was now picking himself up off the ground. She turned back around.

"We're here Angel, We are really here." She said. He could hear the raw emotion and could tell she was fighting back her tears.

"Yes, come on lets go see if they are home" Angel said ushering his seer up the driveway.

"Angel, what if she doesn't like us? What if they don't honor our agreement and we can't see her?" Cordelia said looking up at him. Angel stopped and pulled her in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders making her look into his eyes.

"Cordelia, the Johnsons' are from our dimension remember? They honored to take her with them and take care of her for us. They told us we could come back at anytime. They said they would tell her about us, remember?"

"I know Angel, I'm just so afraid this won't work for us, ya know? I mean when has anything ever gone right?" Cordelia said wiping at her eyes.

"Cordelia, like you said we did everything right. Now lets go." Angel said looking up at the front door opening. They had most likely caused some commotion. They stood frozen at the girl in front of them. She had long curly brown hair and seemed to be wearing pajamas.

"Hello?" she said. She stopped immediately when she saw the two of them. She had seen them before in pictures. Neither of them made a move. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Cordelia finally spoke.

"Brianna?"


	3. Learning

No one spoke until the door behind Brianna opened up and out came a short chubby woman. Cordelia and Angel recognized this woman as Theresa Johnson. This was the woman they had trusted to take care of Brianna two years ago. Theresa looked up and immediately recognized the two members of AI, and smiled.

"Angel! Cordelia! It's so nice to see you again!" She said running down the front steps to greet them. "We have been wondering when you two would come around." Cordelia embraced the woman and noticed how much she had aged. She was no longer the young upbeat woman she had seen two years ago. She was now older and more tired looking. Cordelia also noticed she had gained about forty pounds, but decided not to comment on that.

"Theresa! You look wonderful!" Cordelia said releasing the woman from her embrace. Cordelia looked over and noticed Angel had yet to break eye contact with Brianna. She grabbed him.

"Angel say hello to Theresa" She whispered. Angel seemed to snap out of it. He turned to Theresa and gave a nervous smile.

"Uh hi." He said with his hands now in his pockets.

"Angel!" Cordelia said scolding him.

"No, no it's alright Cordelia. I understand. It's been 18 years for us and I'm sure you want to get down to the reason you all are here." Theresa said looking back and forth between Angel and Cordelia. Angel visibly stiffened while Cordelia smiled and relaxed. Theresa ushered her guests towards the front door where Brianna stood holding the door open, one by one the filed into the house. Once inside the house Cordelia and Angel sat down on a beige couch and noticed Theresa pull Brianna aside and whisper something; Angel with his vampire hearing her telling Brianna to go upstairs and let them talk privately for a bit. When Theresa returned she took a seat across from Angel and Cordelia.

"So I guess you two probably have some questions for me?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start." Cordelia said grabbing Angel's hand for comfort. Theresa smiled at the couple.

"How about I give you some basics" When Cordelia nodded she continued. "Incase you were wondering we no longer live in L.A.. We thought it would be best to get away from the city. We live in Tennessee now. Lets see, uh, Brianna just turned 18. She graduated High school a couple months ago with honors." Angel smiled at this. "During her senior year she also did Dual enrollment at a college here. She is very intelligent, she wants to be a doctor." Angel's smile only grew wider.

"What about boys?" Cordelia asked. Angel's smile quickly disappeared.

"She has dated on and off but nothing serious from what she's told me." Theresa said.

"Does, she, uhm, know about us?" Angel asked shifting in his seat a little.

"Yes. Clark and I decided early on to be honest with her. She knows us as Mom and Dad but she knows all about you and Cordelia and what you did for her. It was a little hard for her when we finally told her the details. We told her that you would come back and give her a choice. She never really told us what she was thinking, but we have a feeling she will go with you. She's very adventurous and these past few months she seems to be on edge. I think a change would be good for her." Theresa concluded. Angel paused to take in everything. He started to say something when he hurt a sharp movement upstairs and then a yell. He bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time. He attempted to burst through the door only to find himself a lot weaker. Cordelia rolled her eyes and turned the door knob. When they entered they stood frozen.

"It's not what it looks like!" Brianna said. The situation before them however said something different. A boy was half way through her window.

"Hi! I'm Charlie." The boy said. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Uh." Was all Angel could get out. Theresa stepped in the room and just shook her head.

"Charlie? You know you could have just used the front door."

"Brianna told me not to, something about a vampire?" Brianna turned a bright shade of red refusing to look towards Angel or Cordelia.

"Charlie! Shut up!" Brianna scolded.

"Well excuse me" he said climbing the rest of the way through the window. He walked over to Brianna and stood beside her. Theresa decided it was time to intervene.

"This is Brianna's friend Charlie. He lives down the street. Charlie this is Angel, and this is Cordelia" Charlie nodded and stepped forward.

"Oh it's nice to finally meet Brianna's other Dad." Charlie said extending his hand. Angel just nodded and gave him a smirk Angelus would have been proud of. Cordelia noticed and extended her hand to shake Charlie's.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie. Don't mind Angel he's just really old." Cordelia said. Angel looked at her and scoffed.

"Am not."

"Are too," Cordelia said returning to attention back to Charlie. Charlie just looked confused t the two's banter. Theresa noticed the tension in the air and turned to Angel.

"Charlie and Brianna are just friends." Theresa reassured him. Angel did not look at all convinced. Brianna decided it was time for her to speak up.

"He really is just my friend." She said looking Angel directly in the eye. Cordelia noticed then just how much Brianna resembled the tall dark brooding vampire. Angel froze under his daughters gaze. Cordelia watched the two and noticed Theresa not braving to break the tension this time had left the room.

"I'm sure he is. Angel's just a little overprotective." She said. Brianna finally looked over and met Cordelia's gaze. "Well, actually a lot overprotective." She said smiling. Brianna returned the warm smile. Cordelia looked over and noticed Angel staring down Charlie.

"Angel!" Cordelia said grabbing his arm and pulling. Angel seemed to not hear her. "ANGEL!" that seemed to snap him out. He turned to Cordelia.

"Huh? What?" Angel said acting slightly confused.

"Angel leave poor Charlie here alone." Charlie seemed to relax a bit and Angel turned to look back at Brianna. Brianna was the first to speak.

"I wanted Charlie to come so I could, uh, say goodbye" She said. Angel decided it was time to explain to her what dangers she faced if she came with them.

"Brianna, if you come with us it'll be very dangerous. I mean I'm a vampire—"

"So?" Brianna interrupted. Angel looked at her and realized she was her mother. At more filled out and younger, but definitely Cordelia, _Oh Great_. Cordelia decided right then that _yep that's my daughter_.

"When do we leave?" Brianna asked a hint of excitement edging on her voice. Angel looked a little shocked and uncomfortable when Cordelia gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Well as soon as you get ready. You can bring pretty much anything you want. We left your room for you to decorate. I mean we don't really know your favorite color or anything." Cordelia said frowning. They really didn't know anything about her.

"How about we leave Brianna to pack and say goodbye to Charlie." Theresa suggested. Charlie perked up a bit form his place on the window seal. Angel had thoroughly intimidated him. Angel however did not like this idea what so ever, but what could he really do about it? _Nothing_.

"We'll be downstairs" Theresa said one again ushering Angel and Cordelia out to give Brianna come privacy. Cordelia gave Brianna one last smile before heading down the stairs after Angel. They followed Theresa into the kitchen where she offered them drinks. After they both said no they took a seat at the table with Theresa.

"What if she doesn't like us?" Cordelia said with her head down. Angel offered little comfort because he too had this suspicion.

"Oh please, you'll be just fine. She just needs time to adjust. Plus once your alone with her I'm sure it'll get easier. She is a teenage girl after all." Theresa reassured them. It seemed to perk Cordelia up. Angel seemed to stiffen. The words teenage girl still hung in his head. Fear quickly set in. _What am I going to do with a teenage girl running around L.A.? _Cordelia noticed his shift in mood.

"Something wrong Angel?"

"No! No nothing" Angel said very un gracefully. Cordelia did not look convinced. _Oh yeah he's definitely scared of her being a teenager. Like I didn't notice him tense when she said teenage girl. Pfft! _A few moments later Charlie came bounding down the steps. He entered the kitchen a little later.

"Bye Mrs. Johnson! Bye Brianna's other parents. Hope you have a safe journey." He said as he exited the back door.

"Nice Kid." Theresa said.

"Yeah" Cordelia mused. This was all so different. She was so normal, their lives so normal. Cordelia was snapped back to reality by Brianna coming into the kitchen. She noticed Brianna still wore the pj's. They were blue with big fluffy clouds.

"I'm ready to go" she announced. Theresa got up and hugged her.

"I'll be fine Mom. Maybe I can visit sometime. Please tell Dad I love him!" Knowing very well that the next time she came back her mother could be 80 years old. She teared up thinking about it. Angel and Cordelia both felt a stab at their heart at her calling someone else Mom and Dad.

"Have a safe journey we love you" Theresa said through tears. It was time to let her little girl go, even if she wasn't truly her little girl. She loved her like her own daughter.

"I'm ready." She stated looking at Angel and Cordelia. Cordelia looked at the only bag she had with her.

"That's all you're taking?" Cordelia asked. Brianna looked down.

"Yeah I mean its L.A. Hello? Shopping is way better there!" She said smiling. Angel found his fear had quickly come back. Not only would he have a teenage girl running around L.A. she would more than likely have _his_ credit card. He gave a nervous smile.

"Of course! We have to go shopping! You'll love it!" Cordelia said excited. Angel looked at Cordelia's big eyes. He could already feel his wallet burning from what was going to happen to it.

"Well let's get going" Angel said trying to steer the conversation away from all things that could include his wallet. Angel took Cordelia's hand and Brianna picked up her bag to join them. She gave Theresa one last look and smiled. Theresa smiled back through her tears. Angel began to read from the paper Wesley gave him, but Brianna didn't hear a word of it. She looked at Theresa as long as she could before she was enveloped in a bright white light. She tried to shield her eyes, but found nothing could stop the bright light. When she finally gave up on trying everything went black and she felt herself hit something hard. When she finally came around she looked up to see a scruffy guy looking at them weird.

"Good God man, you just left!" The man shouted in a British accent.


	4. Her own room

Wesley looked down astonished at the sight before him. Cordelia had once again landed on top of Angel and a brown hair girl has fallen beside them. Cordelia looked up after hearing Wesley's outburst.

"Uh, a little help here, Wes?" Cordelia said looking at the ex-watcher. Wesley quickly moved forward from behind the front desk.

"Of course, sorry. I was just… I mean you just appeared so suddenly". Wesley said extending his hand for Cordelia to grab. After Cordelia had gotten off of Angel, Angel got off the floor.

"So this is where you live?" Brianna asked looking around. The Hyperion was a lot bigger than she had imagined. The lobby made her feel small and insignificant with its high ceiling. Her mother had told her about the hotel but she had never said that it was this huge.

"Yep. This is what we call home." Cordelia said walking over towards her. Cordelia had so much to tell her and to ask her but she had no idea how to approach it, luckily Fred and Gunn walked through the door.

"Yo, Angel, you haven't left yet?" He said carrying his favorite axe in and setting it down. Looking around he noticed Brianna.

"Who's that?" He said looking at the group for answers.

"That's Brianna." Wesley said in a calm tone. Gunn looked at her and noticed her obvious resemblance to the Cordelia and Angel. Gunn looked at Angel.

"You're already back? I mean I know you hate dimension hopping since that whole Pylea thing—"The looks he was receiving told him to shut up. Cordelia decided to take over.

"Brianna, That loud mouthed baldy over there is Gunn---"

"Two n's" Gunn added holding up two fingers.

"The girl behind him is Winifred, but we just call her Fred," Cordelia said. Fred smiled and waved. "And over there is Wesley." She said pointing towards Wesley. Who gave her a smile tight smile? Brianna took them all in for a moment. _So this is my new family_.

"Hi" was all Brianna could say. Angel noticed her obvious discomfort. He had no idea how to deal with this for her. He was never good with the "people thing" as Cordelia called it. He looked over at Cordelia who was looking at Brianna with an unsure smile.

"How about we go get you settled?" Cordelia said leading Brianna towards the stairs. Brianna followed Cordelia up the stairs after giving the AI team one last look and smile. Once that had reached the top of the stairs Cordelia turned left and led her down the long hallways.

" On the left you have mine and Angel's room" She said pointing at the room. "Your room will be right here." She said opening the large door. Brianna noticed it was almost directly across from Cordelia and Angel's room. When Brianna looked inside she noticed the walls were a light pale color and everything was waiting to be decorated.

"Thanks" She said putting her bag down on the bed and turning back towards Cordelia. She studied Cordelia for a moment before deciding that it was now or never. "Can I ask you some questions?" Brianna said while staring at the floor. Cordelia was a little taken back but decided this could be the break they needed.

"Anything" she said sitting down on Brianna's bed.

"How was I…I mean why….how can I be here?" She finally got out.

"You mean because of the whole vampire thing?" Brianna nodded at Cordelia's statement. "You were meant to be. Angel and I had finally admitted our feelings for each other and we uh…you know." She said gesturing with her hands. Suddenly all her tactlessness flew out the window at the prospect of having this conversation with her daughter. "7 weeks later we discovered I was pregnant. When Angel approached the powers they told us that this was the most precious gift we could ever have. Then they told us that you would be in danger from the moment of birth. So we found a way to keep you safe" Cordelia finished.

"Danger from what" Brianna asked looking up.

"Every evil being in this world." Cordelia said meeting her gaze. Cordelia decided that she had some questions of her own. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure" Brianna said with a nod.

"Why were you and Theresa so eager to accept you leaving?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I've been preparing for it since they told me when I was 16. I was actually really excited to know that I would be able to meet you. I mean I had heard about you guys since I was like 10" Brianna paused to give Cordelia time to take it all in. "We figured, well Mom figured you would come back around my 18th birthday. So about a month ago I started to prepare everything." She noticed Cordelia flinch slightly at her use of the word "Mom".

"Oh" was all Cordelia could say. Both girls took a moment to just think about things.

"You can come in now." Brianna said snapping Cordelia out of her thoughts. Angel stepped into the room.

"How did you know I was out there?" Angel asked.

"I could just tell. The air felt like it moved" at Angel's confused look she continued "Ever since I was little I could just tell when the air moved. I could always tell if something in my room had been moved when I wasn't there. The air just felt different." she said. Angel instantly began to worry. What if she isn't completely normal like they had first been told? He would definitely have to talk to Wesley about this later.

"Huh, well that sounds fun" Cordelia said getting off the bed and heading towards the door. "Well I'll just leave you two to catch up." She said watching Angel's face play out a range of emotions. After Cordelia had left Angel stood there for a moment and then put his hands in his pockets.

"So do you have any questions for me?" Angel said trying to engage his daughter in a conversation.

"Can I see you as a vampire?" She asked looking at his face. It was in this moment Angel realized just how much she was sheltered from all things supernatural. Brianna looked up and added "Please?" that was all it took. He vamped out. He fully expected her to freak out but instead she just studied him.

"Huh, that's pretty interesting. I might draw you sometime." She said looking over his new face.

"You draw?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, pretty good at it too" She said looking up at his fangs as he spoke.

"Me too" Angel said smiling, but with his game face on it just looked goofy and Brianna started laughing. Slipping back into his human face he felt a little embarrassed.

"What?" Angel asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing" Brianna said with a smile. Angel walked towards the door and then turned to face her.

"I'll let you get unpacked. When you're done come downstairs and we'll get order dinner." Angel said. Brianna nodded and he shut the door. Brianna looked around her room and then sat on the bed. _How did I get myself into this? Oh yeah that's right I wanted this. Pffft. Should I call them Mom and Dad? Well better unpack. _Brianna picked up her bag and walked over to a small closet. She opened it up and noticed there was nothing in there but a bar, so she just threw down her bag and shut the closet. _There, done._

The first thing she noticed when she started down the lobby stairs was a tall tacky dressed green…thing. The entire AI team looked up when they noticed Brianna coming down the stairs.

"Angelcakes! She looks just like you and the Princess! Can't wait to hear her sing." He said looking up at Brianna and taking a few steps towards her. Brianna who was now on the landing took a few steps back. Cordelia noticed this right way.

"Oh that's just Lorne. He's a good demon." Cordelia said trying to ease her daughter into things.

"Oh" Brianna said still not too trusting. She'd never seen anything like that before, well except in movies. She decided to head toward the blue round couch and set down.

"Is you room okay?" asked Wesley; smiling Brianna looked up, she just adored British accents.

"Yes, I can't wait to decorate and paint it!" She exclaimed. Cordelia and Angel both smiled at her sudden change in mood. Maybe things would be ok.

"Maybe after dinner you and your Da… I mean Angel can go get some things. It should be dark by the anyway. I swore I saw a Bed Bath & Beyond on Gilshire." Cordelia said. Angel noticed Cordy's slip up but decided not to pursue that subject. He normally hated shopping, but it would give him some time to bond with Brianna.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah we could do that, I'll even take my credit card" Angel said proud of himself over the credit card thing. The entire group seemed to relax a little. The tension was much less thick and everyone began to talk amongst each other about dinner. Brianna was still smiling; she didn't care what she was going to have for dinner. She was going shopping with Angel.


End file.
